


Le soleil noir de la mélancolie (et des jaguars affamés)

by Nelja



Category: Aztec Religion
Genre: End of the World, Gen, Humor, Really hungry jaguars
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basé sur la légende des cinq soleils. La tentative de création d'un monde de Tezcatlipoca a échoué. Quetzalcoatl s'y entend pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie avec l'air de rien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le soleil noir de la mélancolie (et des jaguars affamés)

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le thème "Création et destruction" de mytho-manie.

"Je crois qu'il est un peu abimé." admit Tezcatlipoca de mauvaise grâce.

"Je dirais complètement détruit." répondit Quetzalcoatl, d'une voix dont la douceur réussissait à être plus cruelle qu'une moquerie.

"Ce n'est pas possible !" Tezcatlipoca chercha désespérément s'il n'en restait pas une miette, quelque chose, dont il aurait pu reconstituer un soleil entier avec un peu de magie spectaculaire. C'était plus difficile de chercher les miettes d'un soleil noir dans l'obscurité qu'avec n'importe quelle autre couleur, il fallait l'admettre.

Malgré son affection globale pour l'espèce il envisagea d'éventrer un des jaguars noirs pour récupérer un morceau de soleil, mais il y renonça. Ils étaient si nombreux qu'il était impossible de savoir exactement lesquels avaient pris part au festin. Et puis, ils avaient démonté la pyramide humaine - ou plutôt, jaguaresque - qui leur avait servi pour atteindre le soleil et ils étaient déjà en train de chercher une nouvelle proie. Comme ils avaient fini tout le reste, il ne leur restait plus qu'à se manger les uns les autres. Il soupira. Pour une espèce qui était censée le représenter, c'était un symbole déplaisant. Pas tout à fait sans fondement, mais déplaisant.

"Je m'interroge sur ces jaguars." dit Quetzalcoatl. "Comment sont-ils devenus si nombreux ? Etait-ce une sombre magie qui en faisait apparaître un sous chaque palme, derrière chaque rocher, dans chaque coin d'ombre ou de lumière noire où on se risque à en deviner un ?"

"Non." répondit Tezcatlipoca, un peu par esprit de contradiction, il fallait l'avouer. "C'était juste, pour eux, un aphrodisiaque qui les faisait se reproduire comme des lapins."

Si Quetzalcoatl était choqué, il n'en laissa rien paraître. "Il me semble que cette tentative-là aussi peut être classée comme un échec. Quelques morceaux de jaguars aux bouches pleines de jaguars me semblent être une mauvaise base pour un monde."

"C'est facile de dire ça, quand son soleil a été emporté par le vent si loin qu'on ne l'a jamais retrouvé !

"J'ai d'ailleurs une opinion bien arrêtée sur l'origine du vent en question."

Tezcatlipoca haussa les épaules. "Oh, rien ne t'empêchait de faire la même chose sur le mien."

"Ce n'était pas la peine." dit Quetzalcoatl avec un sourire qui donnait envie de l'écraser. "Je me doutais bien que ce ne serait pas nécessaire."

"Et maintenant !" s'exclama Tezcatlipoca, offensé, comme si c'était personnellement la faute de l'autre dieu de ne pas en avoir fait sa faute, "il va falloir créer un autre soleil ! Encore ! Et tous les gens qui s'imaginaient compétents ont renoncé ! On va faire quoi pour le prochain, un concours de jeunes talents ?"

Quetzalcoatl haussa un sourcil. "Tu sais, cela pourrait être une idée !"

Tezcatlipoca gémit, et, pour se réconforter, attrapa par la queue le jaguar le plus proche pour s'en servir comme d'un coussin et y enfouir ses sentiments.

Le jaguar n'apprécia pas vraiment, mais personne ne lui demandait son avis.


End file.
